Modern Yorshaan
Modern Yorshaan, on contrary of Early Modern Yorshaan, is more simplified and more influenced by Romance language (including Atramia). Phonology Alphabet The alphabet has decreased by 2 letters. The Æ and Œ has now disappeared. Consonants Traditionally the consonants of Yorshaan consist of two groups: front and back consonants. The border is set between alveolar and postalveolar consonants. Learning whether a sound is "front" is critical for learning Yorshaan nouns. #See the next section. #/m/ becomes /ɱ/ before f or v. Varients of T Sound There were once at most 5 varients of the alveolar plosive in EModY: /t̪/, /t̻/, /tʲ/, /tʷ/, and /tˤ/. In Modern Yorshaan, some of them has merged with others or been left out. Only palatalized varient is preserved. Vowels Pronouns Personal Interrogative and Relative Indefinite Some of the pronouns are inherited from Classical Yorshaan, whereas some are borrowed from Atramia, such as the one referring to exclusive things altrene (altrè'n in Atramia), indicating negative existense necu (necuei in Atramia), and meaning distributive things shalu (šalei in Atramia). Determiner Demonstrative The strong pronunciation is used for emphasis and to distinguish from the vowel-opening verb. Possessive Possessive determiners in Yorshaan is realized by the genetive case. Like most adjectives in Yorshaan, there determiners must be behind the modified nouns. A noun in genetive case can also be modified by another noun also in genetive case. In this case, it's the original form of the previous noun being modified. *Mi pocte nadaven muli ic. (The birthday of my daughter.)(muli modifies pocte nadaven and simultaneously is modified by ic.) Nouns Nouns in Modern Yorshaan are now of three categories: group I, group II, and proper nouns. Group I Group I consists of countable nouns. Group II Verbs of group II are all uncountable. Names Names in Modern Yorshaan does decline as group II nouns. However, the vocative case is reserved. Take Milyana for example: *Milyana! (vocative) *Cu Milyanu mimei. (I love Milyana.)(absolutive) *Co Milyanim mime. (Milyana loves me.)(ergative) *Gruyaa ri mabe Milyanen. (Give this letter to Milyana.)(dative) To Become Verbs Nouns can be converted into verbs by attaching the suffix ''-ashem'' and therefore follow the strong verb conjugation. This feature is inherited from the instrument case. *ucetsu (loyality) *Ci ucets'ashie'! (Be loyal to me!) Compound Noun A compound noun is formed by adding the genetive form of a nou in front of another noun. Thus, the order of the words is different from merely using an adjective (genetive form) modifying the noun. *omivyole (The Era of Darkness) *vyole omi (dark era) Verb Strong Verb (-a-em Verb) The strong verbs change their stem vowel (of the last of the word) in only one way: -a- for present, -i- for past, and -ai- for future. Weak Verb (-am Verb) Modal Verbs The conjugation of Yorshaan verbs has been simplified; however, the modal verbs are also introduced. These verbs, including umbam (subjunctive), shyam (optative), omam (inchaotive), are all weak verbs and can only follow verbs in irrealis form. For example: *Ou nacre. (I cry) → Ou nacrosh shye. (I want to cry) Example Siy shulaa, Lafrente. (Sil shalhaha, Lafrente.) Don't forget it, Lafrente. Ilado ne mi hesluyewe, iu jate hamebeuzise yei seuwa. (Iliaduan mei helsluyevhai, ur jate hahamescei siewa.) If the candle goes out, a river that can't be crossed will apear. Agnus Dei Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, yamaa ed! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, have mercy on us! Remeu Ayi, prosem-ihada sima cradis, gruyaa ed zyoze! Lamb of God, who take away sins of people, grant us peace! Category:Languages Category:Yorshaan